The Plague in the Tunnels
by LoA2012
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Season 2 Episode 3 (2x03). This is just a little side step to what happened in the episode... *Spoilers* Catherine gets sick
1. Chapter 1

The Plague in the Tunnels

Vincent and Catherine Season 2 Episode 3 – Part 1

"Catherine you shouldn't have come here!" Father exclaimed as he and Catherine came to stand face to face, the crate of medicine clutched in her arms.

"How could I stay away?" Catherine managed to say through her heavy breathing from practically running through the tunnels.

"Mnemonic plague is the most contagious form of this disease. The risk is…"

"Is mine to take", Catherine cut off Father.

Father knew he had no choice but to give in to her, and so Father escorted Catherine into the sick room.

MINUTES LATER…

"Catherine!" Vincent almost roared as he burst into the hospital chamber.

"Vincent…" Catherine turned around from the sick and faced the man she loved.

"Catherine… Why did you come here?" Vincent marched toward here, concern and fear filling his eyes.

"I had to", was Catherine's simple answer.

"But Catherine…"

"No Vincent!" Catherine held up her hand to his lips. "I'm here, and I'm staying here until this is over."

"Catherine", Vincent sighed.

"Besides, it's not like you can sent me away now", Catherine smiled at him; and all Vincent could do was smile back at her.

AFTER CATHERINE SINGS TO ELLIE…

"I watch you a moment ago with Ellie", Vincent spoke softly as he leaned toward Catherine.

"My mother used to sing me that song", Catherine whispered, "I haven't heard it since. I think she must have made it up."

"You're remarkable", Vincent said as he let out a breath.

"I hope you're not talking about my singing", Catherine joked.

"No, about…" Vincent quickly changed his smile to a serious tone, "how much you give to… all of us."

"To be able to give", Catherine said after she and Vincent had paused to gaze at one another, "is what all of you have given to me."

"Catherine…" Vincent whispered as he started to walk away, but then turned back around.

"Yes Vincent."

"You need to rest… come with me", Vincent hesitated as he spoke.

Without saying a word, Catherine laid down the pieces of cloth she was cleaning and followed Vincent out of the hospital chamber.

VINCENT'S ROOM…

"I'll return to wake you", Vincent whispered as Catherine sat down onto his bed.

"Vincent", Catherine called his name as he turned away from her, causing him to spin back around. "You need to sleep too."

"Catherine…" Vincent sighed.

"Please Vincent, stay with me", Catherine stretch out her hand for Vincent to take.

It took him a moment, but then Vincent slowly stepped toward his bed. Catherine molded her hand into his and gently pulled him against the pillows with her.

"I love you Vincent", Catherine said as she let out a breath of contentment as she laid her head on Vincent's chest and his arm wrapped around her.

"Good night Catherine", Vincent replied as Catherine's eyelids slid closed.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

As Vincent started to wake up, his eyes didn't want to open; for he had never slept so well before. However, a twisting feeling in his gut forced his eyes to snap open.

"Catherine!"

She moved slightly in his arms, but Catherine didn't wake… and there was sweat dripping from her brow.

"Catherine…"

"Vincent…" her voice came out in a rasp, though her eyes remained closed.

He didn't waste another moment. Vincent quickly jolted from the bed and ran to the hospital chamber.

"Vincent! What's wrong?!" Father said as Vincent bounded into the sea of plague victims and started to snatch up an arm full of medical supplies.

"It's Catherine. She's sick."

"What? Bring her in here Vincent", Father marched over his son and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No. She wouldn't be down her if it wasn't for me. I'm going to be the one to take care of her", Vincent shrugged off Father's hand and rushed back out of the chamber; back to Catherine's side.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plague in the Tunnels

Vincent and Catherine Season 2 Episode 3 – Part 2

"Vincent?" Catherine opened her eyes.

"Catherine…" Vincent said as he leaned in closer to her from his kneeled position next the bed.

"How is everyone?" Catherine tried to lift herself up.

"Everyone is fine. You need to rest", Vincent spoke softly as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Peter's supplies worked", Catherine said as he agreed to lie back.

"Yes. Father says that the plague seems to have past."

"How's Ellie? Eric was so worried about her", Catherine asked.

"Catherine… Ellie didn't… she's gone Catherine."

"No… no Vincent", Catherine started to tear.

AFTER EVERYONE SAYS GOODBYE TO ELLIE…

Vincent and Catherine slowly made their way back to his chamber after saying their goodbyes to the departed.

"Everything seems so strange now, quiet even", Catherine said as they entered Vincent's room.

"Death has a way to bring out the silence in all of us", Vincent gently tightened his hand upon her waist as he guided Catherine to sit on the bed.

"Peter told me that he has been covering for me at the office. It's probably a good thing that he did, otherwise Joe would be ripping apart the city trying to find me", Catherine said as Vincent pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"When are you returning above?" Vincent's head was hung as he asked the question.

"In the morning… I should get back to my apartment and back to the office. Peter can only hold Joe off for so long."

Vincent tried to hold back as sigh, while his eyes continued to be cast down.

"Vincent… come to bed."

"Catherine…" he whispered her name like a prayer.

"Vincent, please… hold me tonight."

And he did.

THE END


End file.
